This invention relates to improvements in a particular type of prior art tool having a curved container piercing blade cooperating with an associated hook for engaging the container. In particular, these improvements relate to modifications by which a lift tab of a tab-top can is elevated by a lift bar, and also press-fit and screwtype bottle caps are manipulated by a recapper cup. A lift bar for actuating lift tabs is known in the prior art, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,921; and recapper cups for applying press-fit beverage bottle caps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 23,731, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,116,438, 1,422,970, 2,593,091, 2,641,397, 2,738,117, and 2,801,551. The inventor's earlier application Ser. No. 514,568 filed July 18, 1983 shows the adaptation of recapper cups for operating screw-type bottle caps.
None of this prior art discloses a tool having a piercing blade which has an associated lift-tab bar so that the flap closures of tab-top cans may also be opened. Additionally, the recapper cups of the prior art are disposed in a location which makes it difficult to apply a palm-exerted force.